


Pumpkins & Pranksters

by DodgerBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Uncle Ian, a day in the life, uncle Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: A snapshot in time where it’s obvious Mickey has reached full acceptance in his new role of Uncle.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 34
Kudos: 296





	Pumpkins & Pranksters

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently it’s never too early for a Halloween one shot when October arrives 🎃👻
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think 🥰

“Hey Mickey, help me with this?” 

Mickey’s eyes rolled, not unkindly, at Thea’s fluttering eyelashes. Stepping around the display of stick-thin mannequins wearing the latest in Instagram influencer pumpkin spiced latte Fall clothing, he found Thea trying and failing to untangle a bundle of fairy lights. 

“Fairy lights? Really?” He huffed loudly. 

“Sure. Look at them! Little cute jack o’lanterns!”

Her enthusiasm usually got Mickey through a ten hour shift a little easier, not that he’d ever tell her that. But even Mickey ‘Big Ol’Mo’ Milkovich couldn’t get excited about fairy lights. 

“Stop scowling and help me.” She tried to sound stern. It didn’t work. Probably because she barely grazed five foot tall and still had cute auburn ringlets that most girls got rid of when they left middle school. Thea was turning 21 on Halloween and was throwing a party at her college dorm to celebrate. Mickey dutifully took one end of the strand and began to unwind the wire around the orange plastic lanterns. Honestly, he never understood the excitement about Halloween. He’d never gone trick or treating - well, not since that time he went with Mandy and got caught by a parent switching weed for candy. Granted, not the behavior you expect from a ten year old in a zombie costume stolen from a dollar store. As far as he was aware he’d never been in the same room as a pumpkin let alone carved one. Truthfully the only enjoyment he got from the non-holiday was the array of gory horror movies that graced his TV set. Now that he was a grown up - a married man, in fact - he was starting to see more and more things about his childhood that just seemed...well, fucked up. In particular, living in the Gallagher house and being pretty much completely (and thankfully temporarily) responsible for two kids really highlighted the things he missed as a child. 

“What the fuck’s a jack o’lantern all about anyway?” He muttered. 

Thea grinned. “Oh I know this one!”

Mickey’s eyes rolled again but he smiled. “Figured you might.”

“The Irish started it. They used to carve turnips or potatoes into scary faces to ward off the evil spirits. I guess it evolved over time into a pumpkin. Probably because they are much easier to carve than a turnip.”

Mickey screwed up his face. “The fuck is a turnip?”

Thea looked at him carefully, wondering if he was joking. She’d told him about a year ago when they first met at the store that his deadpan expression always fooled her into thinking he was serious, even when he was saying ridiculous things that couldn’t possibly be true. Like his father wanting to kill him. Mickey had bitten his tongue when she said that. Maybe it was for the best she thought he was joking. Sweet, innocent college girls shouldn’t know that people like Terry Milkovich existed in their sweet, innocent world. 

“A vegetable.” She replied softly. 

“Didn’t see many of those growing up.” He cracked a grin to lighten his statement. If Mickey could protect this kid from his inconvenient truths then he would. But he wasn’t going to lie about it anymore. With perfect timing the wires were all separated and Thea climbed the short ladder to hang the lights. Mickey held the ladder for her and she smiled down at him. 

“Thanks Mickey.”

“Just holding a ladder.” 

“Yeah. But you don’t even _talk_ to most people in here. So I’m grateful you talk to me.” She smiled with a sunniness Mickey loved and hated in equal measure. Okay. Not exactly. He only hated it when he was having a bad day - something Thea didn’t seem to know was a thing. 

“Yeah well...” Mickey’s blush was brighter than any fairy light. “I guess I won’t report your ass to HR.”

“What? Why would you do that?” Thea looked stricken. 

“Asking the only gay guy in the store to help you with _fairy_ lights?”

“Oh! Oh my god! No!” She gasped so hard the ladder started to shake and Mickey had to reach up and hold her by the waist to steady her. 

“Relax,” Mickey chuckled. “I’m joking.”

“Oh. Oh good.”

“Besides, we don’t even have an HR department.”

Mickey was Old Army’s top security guy. He could spot a thief from a mile away and had the instincts to know how they would react when he approached them. He had a near perfect success rate and within six months of being on the job he was promoted to Head of Security. It had some perks. A dollar fifty pay increase. Insurance. He worked Monday to Friday and got to keep his weekends free to help Ian out with the pesky brats. Sure, it was boring as fuck some days but three out of five shifts had him working with Little Miss Sunshine and the other two days were shorter shifts. It was better than he could ever hope for given the fact he still had to check in with Seaver every other week. It was his top notch security skills that clued him in on something going down in the clearance section. Summer stock was shoved in a corner with money knocked off. And there was some suspicious activity going on over there. 

“Hey Thea. There’s a suspicious redhead in clearance. I’m gonna check it out.” He called loudly to his colleague. 

She narrowed her eyes and climbed down the ladder. “Everything okay? I don’t see anyone.”

They started to walk to the corner and Mickey’s voice got louder. 

“Oh there’s definitely someone there.”

Thea was utterly confused because for some reason Mickey was smiling wider and brighter than she’d ever seen before. 

“Mm hmm. I’d recognize those strawberry curls anywhere.”

Mickey’s announcement was met by more confusion from Thea and loud giggling from inside the clothes rack. Thea finally caught up and bit her lip to stop a laugh, while Mickey put his finger to his lips. 

“Now where has she gone?” He yelled out and the giggling got louder. “Maybe I need to call the cops. This one is too much for me to handle on my own...”

The clothes began to move and swish together. Suddenly a tiny figure burst out from between the leftover summer swimwear and launched at Mickey. 

“No, don’t call the cops Uncle Mickey!”

He laughed happily and swung the little girl around before settling her on his hip. “Hey Sunbeam.”

Franny grinned broadly and prodded Mickey’s headset. “Hi.”

“What are you doing here? Get the bus here on your own?” He teased. 

Franny shook her head. “Don’t be silly. I’m only five. Uncle Ian is outside. He’s on the phone.”

“Oh? And who is he talking to?”

“A lady about a job. Boring.” Franny continued to play with the microphone on his headset. 

Mickey chuckled softly. “Yeah. Being a grown up is just a laugh a minute.”

“Who are you?” 

Mickey smirked when Franny addressed Thea. The kid he first knew when he got out of the joint wouldn’t speak unless you asked her a direct question. A few months of being around Mickey had obviously made her pick up his traits, namely his IDGAF attitude. 

“My name is Thea. I work with your Uncle Mickey.”

Franny smiled. “Are you his boss?”

“She likes to think so.” Mickey shot back while Thea shook her head. 

“Franny? Franny!” A male voice called out and Mickey felt his lips curl into a smile. It was an involuntary reaction these days. Ian’s voice made him smile. Fuck, maybe he was completely over to the queer side now. 

“She’s over here.” 

Ian turned the corner and stopped, a smile lighting his face too. He strode over with his long legs and Mickey’s eyes took in the vision in front of him. Dark, tapered jeans that clung to his lean legs, a tight beige henley with a denim jacket over the top and chunky boots. It was a look that worked well for his husband. Soon it would be the season for thick, heavy coats and Ian’s hot body would be hidden away in public for a while. Mickey was going to take what he could get right now. 

“Hey.” Ian greeted, smiling and stopping right beside Mickey but not touching him. 

“Hi. Lose something?” Mickey tilted his head to the child in his arms. 

Ian snapped out of his softness and scowled at Franny. “You can’t run off like that.”

“I didn’t run. I walked.” She replied primly and Ian rolled his eyes. 

“What will she be like as a teenager when this is how she is at five?”

“She’ll be Debbie’s problem, that’s what.” Mickey smirked and handed over the child to Ian, who immediately hoisted her onto his back. “What are you doing here?”

“Shoes.” Ian replied with a heavy sigh. “Her feet grow faster than...well, yeah. Things that get big fast.”

Mickey blushed at the flirty banter. “She’s gotta get a job if she’s gonna bleed us dry every month.”

Franny nodded wildly. “Can I work with you, Uncle Mickey?”

“In a few years, sure. For now maybe stick to kindergarten hm?”

Franny nodded sadly. “Okay.”

Thea was not immune to the charms of Ian Gallagher. On the few occasions he’d popped in during Mickey’s shift, her eyes lit up and she couldn’t keep the soft smile from her face. Mickey didn’t care. He understood better than anything the power Ian held. Ian had turned him from a terrified queer kid hiding in the back of the closet to the confident, married to a man guy he was now. 

“Ian! Are you busy on Halloween?”

Mickey watched as the redhead grinned, knowing exactly what he was about to say. 

“I am, as it goes. I’m taking the kids trick or treating, we’re carving pumpkins for the annual Gallagher competition and then once they’re in bed Mickey and me will be glued to the box all night. We’ve got The Raven, Friday the 13th and The Candyman for starters. If I’m lucky, he might be up for making out a little if I pretend to get scared.” Ian reeled off with a happy grin. 

“Sounds good! If your plans change, it’s my birthday and I’m having a party on campus. Come by for a drink.” Thea replied easily. 

Ian nodded. “Thanks. I think we’re pretty set though. Come on, Frankenweenie. Time to get shopping.”

Thea checked her watch. “Why don’t you take a break, Mickey? Go with them.”

“You sure?”

She pushed his arm toward the door. “Go on. I’ll keep an eye out for any undesirables.”

Shoe shopping with a five year old had to be the most soul destroying thing Mickey had ever endured since his new life as a Gallagher started. Franny had a very clear idea of what she wanted. Black patent leather with glitter sparkles on the tiny heel. Nothing else would do. Only the stores in the mall didn’t seem to have those exact shoes. They had black patent leather. They had sparkly pumps. They had pretty little sneakers with unicorn horns sticking out the top and a rainbow stuck to the side. He offered those up as an option, especially since they had 30% off. 

“Not those ones, Uncle Mickey!” 

He looked down at her and raised his brows. “What you got against rainbows?”

Ian snorted. “Sentence I never thought I’d hear...”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “S.T.F.U.”

He was trying to cut back on his swearing in front of the kid but it only made Ian’s expression soften with some adorable kind of happiness. 

“THERE!” Franny shrieked and darted across the store to grab a shoe from the display. “This is it!”

Ian’s wince when he glanced at the price tag made Mickey’s heart sink a little. He hated to disappoint the kid. She rarely asked for anything so when she had her heart set on something and it was too expensive it made Mickey die inside. Ian showed him the tag and his mouth went dry. It was a lot of money for a pair of shoes she would probably get six months out of before she needed new ones. But the beaming Gallagher-esque grin on her face was killing him. 

“We can manage.” Mickey told Ian quietly. 

“You sure?”

Mickey nodded and smiled. “Yeah. So we all eat PB&J’s for a week...it won’t kill us.”

“Well, that’s not _all_ we’re gonna eat.” Ian wiggled his red brows and grinned. 

“And that’s my break over.” Mickey replied shortly. “Frankenweenie, gimme a squeeze.”

Franny leapt into Mickey’s open arms and hugged him around his neck. “Thank you Uncle Mickey.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you at home for dinner. Maybe we can plan some scary pranks to pull on your other uncles...”

“Yes!” The little girl cheered loudly and nearly deafened Mickey. He planted a kiss on her cheek and dropped her to the floor. Ian was doing that thing again where he just stared at Mickey with a dumb glazed look on his face. 

“See you later, Gallagher.”

Ian pecked Mickey on the lips and squeezed his hip tenderly. “See you later, Gallagher.”

Mickey smiled at the name. He wasn’t an official Gallagher. Not in the legal sense. But Ian liked to remind him regularly that he was his forever and he was a part of their crazy ass family. It worked for him, he had to admit. 

When Halloween came around Ian was doing a short day shift at the warehouse and Mickey was off, so he had the kids to take care of for a while. Liam didn’t really need an adult around. He was more of an adult than Mickey some days. At least Liam hadn’t been known to make himself sick by eating a full jar of Nutella with a spoon that week. Mickey wasn’t proud. But he wouldn’t rule out doing it again. So really it was just Franny who needed someone to be around and Mickey had that pleasure. 

“Hey Sunbeam. There’s a showing of Hotel Transylvania starting in an hour. Wanna share a bucket of popcorn with me?”

Franny looked up at Mickey like he’d just offered her the moon on a stick. “Really?”

He slipped on his jacket and found her cute little parka that was a tiny version of Ian’s from when he was a teenager, complete with a fur trimmed hood. He held it out for her and she slipped it on. 

“You’re the best!” She grabbed his hand and squeezed. 

Mickey squeezed back gently and they headed out, passing Liam on his way back into the house. “We’re going to the movies. Wanna come?”

Liam grinned and shook his head. “I’m good. Got a book report to finish.”

Mickey reached out and put his palm to Liam’s forehead. “No sign of a fever...”

Liam giggled and swatted the hand away. “I’m a nerd, I know. You get used to it.”

Mickey chuckled and held out his fist for Liam to bump. “Keep at it, kiddo. You could still end up Frank Gallagher’s greatest achievement yet.”

Liam’s expression soured. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“We’ll bring back some popcorn.” Mickey winked at the young boy. “Take it easy.”

Franny skipped along next to Mickey all the way to the mall. She loved going to the movies. Mickey knew that and that’s why he went looking for retro Halloween movies for kids that he could afford to treat her. She was so damn easy to please. They got their tickets and snacks, settling in for the trailers. 

“And so my homework is that I have to design my own dinner plate with things that matter to me, paint it and then I get to keep it.” She rambled about her kindergarten class while Mickey half listened. “Would you help me tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you. I have the...insterucktions.”

“Instructions.” Mickey corrected gently. 

“In-struc-tions.” She spelled slowly, feeling out the word before nodding in satisfaction. 

“Good job. We’ll check it out tomorrow.” He told her and basked in her delighted smile. 

The movie started and Mickey closed his eyes, hoping to catch a nap while the kid was absorbed in the movie. 

“Uncle Mickey,” Franny prodded his side. “You’re missing it.”

Reluctantly he opened his eyes and fixed them to the screen. When the credits rolled at the end of the movie Mickey realized he had watched the whole thing, enthralled in the action. They made their way to the foyer and a middle aged woman with two kids, grappling each other for some toy, fell into step with them. 

“Your daughter is so well behaved.” She smiled at Mickey. 

“Oh she’s not...”

“I saw her sit through the entire movie without a word. My two couldn’t sit still if I sedated them.” She pressed on before Mickey could speak. “You’re doing a great job.”

Mickey watched her bustle ahead, dragging her feral offspring along. A thank you faded on his lips. 

“Why did she think you’re my daddy?” Franny asked when they got outside. 

“Because she’s a nosy bitch who assumes stuff without knowing the facts.” Mickey replied with a sneer. 

“Oh.” Franny hummed. “I don’t have a daddy.”

Mickey had no idea what Debbie had told her daughter about her father. He knew it was some guy she met at a boxing gym who joined the army and got blown up. 

“He died.” The child added. She didn’t sound particularly emotional about it. Probably because she had no real concept of death yet. 

“Sorry to hear that, Sunbeam.”

Mickey felt her hand slip into his and she skipped along beside him. They were almost at the station when Franny spoke again. 

“I like hanging out with you.”

Mickey didn’t know if anyone had ever said that to him before. Well, other than Ian anyway. It punched him in the gut and warmth spread through his chest. What the fuck had this family done to him?

“You’re pretty cool to hang with too.” He murmured just as the train pulled in. He was surprised to discover it wasn’t a lie. 

Ian was home when they got back, greeting Mickey with a kiss when Franny ran up to Liam’s bedroom with the spare popcorn they’d saved for him. 

“Uncle Mickey smashing it out of the park again?”

Mickey held Ian’s biceps when the force of the kiss made his knees weak. “Fuck you talking about?”

“Nothing.” Ian sang and kissed him again. 

Mickey shifted his weight so he could push up into the kiss and Ian pressed him against the edge of the kitchen table. With nowhere to go Mickey felt the familiar tingle down his spine as Ian attacked his mouth, tongue pushing inside and tangling with his own. Ian’s thigh nudged between Mickey’s legs and pressed deliciously against the growing bulge in his pants. 

“Fuck.” Mickey panted into the kiss. 

Ian’s large hands roamed over Mickey’s back, his neck, in his hair and under his shirt. He had a thing about touching skin. Mickey loved it too. He loved feeling Ian’s strength as he pushed and pulled him, dragging him through all sorts of pleasure. Ian ground his own semi-hard bulge over Mickey’s upper thigh, letting out gentle sighs of pleasure. Both men had entirely forgotten where they were and even though they were still fully clothed they were panting and grinding on each other like they were in the middle of The Fairy Tale dance floor. Reality came crashing down when the back door opened beside them and Tami walked in. 

“Oh wow sorry!” She grinned, looking anything but sorry. “Wasn’t expecting a show.”

Mickey shoved Ian away and stood up straight. He glared at his husband. “The doors on this place do have locks, right?”

Tami giggled and headed for the fridge, pulling out a bottle of fizzy pink wine. “Part of the thrill is in the exhibitionism.”

“For you, maybe.” Mickey snarked. 

Ian chuckled and pulled his shirt down over his crotch in a vain attempt to hide his erection. “Come on, Mick. You don’t usually mind people catching us at it.”

“I DON’T HAVE A CHOICE!” Mickey yelled. “If I minded getting caught I would never get laid. You Gallaghers are everywhere!”

“You’re a Gallagher!” Ian yelled back heatedly. 

Mickey rolled his eyes, even though he knew how important it was to Ian that Mickey truly felt like one of the family. “Sure, I get that. But maybe I wanna fuck my husband in the kitchen without a fucking audience.”

Tami snorted and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “The kids could walk in at any time.”

“Well they gotta learn the facts of life sometime.” Mickey crossed his arms and snapped. 

Tami just grinned again and raised the bottle in her hand. “I’m going to get white girl wasted with the salon girls. Don’t wait up.”

Ian’s eye twitched but he didn’t say anything. Mickey knew Ian couldn’t and didn’t expect Tami to be teetotal. Hell, they still had a beer when Lip was around. But he also knew Ian couldn’t help feeling overprotective of his big brother when he was trying so hard to stay on the good path for the sake of his family. Tami bounced out of the door and Ian turned back to Mickey. 

“Where were we?”

Mickey wanted to push him away and keep up his mini-tantrum but his dick was still aching in his pants. He melted back into Ian’s embrace and hopped up on the counter so Ian could step into the cradle of his hips and grind against him. Ian’s kiss was mesmerizing. Mickey sucked on his husband’s bottom lip and opened up to his questing tongue. 

“So fucking hot.” Ian gasped into Mickey’s mouth. 

The back door flew open and Lip was there holding Freddie. 

“Oh for the love of _God_!” Mickey shouted, disbelief making him sound even more pissed off. 

“The kitchen? Really? Is that sanitary?” Lip tilted his head and frowned at the scene while jokingly covering the baby’s eyes. Freddie giggled like he’d just heard the funniest joke. 

“Fuck you. Fuck you all. You and your trailer trash but too good for the Southside baby mama. This is MY house, damn it! I live here! Y’all need to learn some fucking manners and knock!” Mickey ranted and hopped off the counter, pushing Ian away and taking the stairs two at a time. He heard the brothers talking in hushed voices and he knew Ian was sticking up for him but he was still pissed. These people made such a song and dance about this being his home now but he never felt like he could just relax and fool around with his husband without someone being involved in the action. It was infuriating. 

Once upstairs he popped his head into Liam’s room, tapping on the open door. The youngster was sitting at his desk with his pen running over the paper like his arm was possessed. He had his headphones in his ears and his head bopped to whatever tune he could hear. Franny was on his bed with her coloring book and crayons, quietly keeping herself entertained. Liam noticed Mickey and pulled his headphones out. 

“Hey.”

Mickey nodded, his annoyance fading in the face of innocence. “Hey. Any requests for dinner?”

Liam smiled warmly. “Fajitas?”

Mickey smiled back at the kid. It was the easiest dinner to make that didn’t come out of a box. “Sure thing. We’re doing pumpkin carving soon, yeah?”

“Yay!” Franny cheered. “I want to do a black cat!”

Liam frowned. “How will it be black? Pumpkins are orange.”

Franny’s expression changed to horror. “I want it to be black! Like a witch’s cat. Can I not have it black, Uncle Mickey?”

“Well I dunno, Sunbeam. We’ll figure something out.” He winked. “I’ll set the stuff out. Come down in ten, okay?”

When he left them alone - so he could go Google how to make a black cat on a pumpkin - he found Ian sitting on the edge of their bed. 

“Come here.”

“Heard that before.” Mickey snorted. 

Ian chuckled. “Just come here.”

Mickey went into their room and Ian shut the door. With a smooth, fluid motion Ian unzipped and pulled down Mickey’s jeans and underwear so everything was hanging out. 

“The fuck...?”

Ian dropped to his knees on the floor and shuffled over to Mickey, blowing warm air on his flaccid dick. It twitched and Ian caught it on his tongue, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently. 

“Oh fucking fuck.”

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and placed it on the back of his own head. Mickey focused on the feeling of suction down below and his balls tingled with expectation. He scraped Ian’s scalp and directed the movements his husband made. It was precise and designed to get him on edge in a matter of minutes. No messing around. 

“Now. Ian. _Fuck_. Coming...”

Ian opened his mouth wide and smirked at the same time. It was hot as fuck. With his right hand, Ian jerked Mickey’s dick so when the first shot exploded it landed on his tongue. 

“Ohh...” Mickey whimpered and watched as he painted Ian’s tongue white. When he was done he moved away and Ian kept his eyes locked on Mickey while he swallowed everything. Ian leapt to his feet, licked his lips and then kissed Mickey. 

“What was that for?”

Ian smiled softly. “Just wanted to finish what we started. And to let you know that I think you’re right. We live here. We should be able to relax and do what we want. I talked to Lip and he’s gonna try to respect some boundaries.”

Mickey gaped at his husband. “Really?”

“Yep. Obviously we can’t let the kids see anything that would have CPS knocking down the door but we should be able to make out in the kitchen without having people burst in on us.”

Mickey hugged Ian close and sighed. “Thank you.”

Mickey surveyed the kitchen table with a sense of pride in the carnage he’d instigated. Pumpkin flesh was all over the table top, seeds sticking to every surface. Liam was diligently carving the design into his medium sized pumpkin and so far nobody had a clue what it was going to be. Franny had leaned on Mickey with her baby blues to get his help carving out different shapes on her own pumpkin. He’d helped with the cat and figured that coloring the inside lines with black marker pen would give it the illusion of being a black cat. Not ideal, but Franny was over the moon. Ian held Freddie while the baby used his hands to scoop out the strings and seeds, a huge excited grin on his baby face. It was like the baby sensory class that Lip took him to and Ian let him make as much mess as he liked. It would all be over by the time Lip returned from his meeting and bathing the child would be his problem. When they were almost done Mickey caught Franny’s eye and winked. The young girl did a comical wink back at him that would’ve totally given the game away of anyone had been watching. 

“Be careful with that knife, Sunbeam.” 

She stuck her hand in the pumpkin, met Mickey’s reassuring gaze and then started to scream blue murder. Freddie, completely used to loud noises and Gallaghers, didn’t even flinch when his cousin yelled her head off. 

“Franny?” Ian yelled, leaning forward. 

Mickey gasped loudly. “Oh my God! Oh my GOD!”

“What? What is it?” Ian howled, his face giving away his every thought and fear. 

Franny pulled her hand out and Mickey shrieked. “Why have you only got three fingers left?”

Franny looked at her hand, covered in viscous red liquid, and then reached back into the pumpkin with her other hand. She pulled out what looked like a couple of blood soaked fingers and that’s when Ian lost his shit. Completely. Lost. His. Shit. 

Freddie was launched into Liam’s arms and Ian almost hurdled the table to get to Franny. 

“Shit. Shit. Oh shit.”

Franny looked at her hands curiously and Ian grabbed them, taking only a second to realize that the “blood” on her hands smelled a lot like syrup and the “fingers” she held were the plastic witches kind they sold at the cash register in Target as part of the Halloween trash parents could be guilted into buying. 

“What the _fuck_ Mickey?” Ian almost wept, pulling Franny’s fingers back from where she was holding them out of sight. “Why would you do that?”

Mickey doubled over as he laughed harder than he had in his life. Franny joined in and fell into Mickey, who didn’t even care that she was covering his shirt in red sugar syrup. Ian was not amused. 

“You’re a dick.”

“Oh lighten up, asshole. It was a Halloween prank!” Mickey scoffed, still laughing. 

Liam snickered and bounced a giggling Freddie on his knee. “That was really funny. You looked like you’re gonna hurl, Ian.”

Ian scowled and got back in his seat, trying so hard to stay mad at his husband but falling into the usual trap of finding his Uncling antics just too adorable to comprehend. 

“Don’t worry. We’re gonna clean up and run the whole thing from the top when Lip gets back.” Mickey assured his husband. “We ain’t just picking on you.”

That seemed to slightly appease Ian. And when Lip returned and they did the prank again, Ian laughed along with Mickey and the kids when Lip reacted even worse than he did. If it wasn’t for the fact Freddie and Franny were shrieking with the most incredibly cute laughter that he’d ever seen, Mickey was sure Lip would’ve followed through on his threat to report them to Child Services. 

Trick or treating was mostly uneventful. The sky was dark at dinner time so once they’d eaten and changed into their costumes they hit the neighborhood. Franny looked adorable in a witch costume Ian picked up from Target. Since she’d watched Hocus Pocus a couple of weeks earlier she’d been fixated on witch-lore and black cats. It was kinda sweet. Mickey couldn’t remember being obsessed by anything so vanilla when he was a kid. He collected baseball cards when he played Little League but his dad sold them to some guy in the bar so he could buy a few more drinks. After that, what was the point? Liam was a zombie basketball player, making use of the kit he’d been given just before Ian got out of prison. He’d strategically ripped up the jersey, used the washable sugar syrup from earlier to cover his teeth and white sneakers and dusted his dark hair with talc and silly string so it looked like cobwebs. It was very much a homemade effort but the kid pulled it off with class. Freddie was in another Target special, a little velvet pumpkin suit complete with orange hat. Mickey and Ian had made a token effort. Ian stuck in some plastic vampire teeth with some of the red syrup and wore a black cloak. Mickey glanced down at his own costume and shook his head. Zombie pirate. This was all Ian’s idea and it had everything to do with his Jack Sparrow kink. It was a basic pirate costume with added fake blood all over his face, hands and white shirt. Wearing an eye patch had taken a little bit of adjustment but he was now able to step up curbs without breaking his neck. 

“Can’t wait to get you out of that costume later.” Ian whispered so only Mickey could hear. 

“Oh yeah?” Mickey grinned. “Might need some help washing this shit off in the shower if you’re feeling generous.”

Ian’s green eyes flashed with lust and Mickey wondered if this would ever go away, or even fade. This feeling of wanting to be together at all times. The flirty exchanges that made them tingle with anticipation. The knowledge that they would each die a slow painful death if they never got to fuck again. It was all still so deep and raw for Mickey. From using Ian as a sex toy when they first hooked up to never wanting to be away from him now - it was like the feelings grew deeper and more intense as time passed rather than fade away like most old married couples would say. Ian laced their fingers together and pulled Mickey up the path to stand behind the kids when they rang a doorbell. 

“Oh my goodness! Look at you! Did your Dads help with your costume?” An elderly lady gasped when she was dishing out candy to the kids. Mickey shifted uncomfortably as he was referred to as being her father for the second time in a day. 

Franny smiled at the lady. “They are my uncles. But that’s just as good.”

“Wonderful!”

The woman smiled at Ian and Mickey, and made sure Liam’s bag had extra for Freddie. The youngest Gallagher was strapped to Ian’s chest and his eyes were wide with fascination at all the lights and noises. They hit up all the best spots in the nicer areas and then headed home when it was time for Freddie to go to bed. 

By ten that night the house was quiet. Franny and Liam had fallen asleep in Liam’s room reading ghost stories. Freddie had gone home with Lip. Ian was doing the dishes while Mickey lined up their first horror movie. This was the part of the day Mickey had been most looking forward to since their plan was formulated. Ian flipped off all the lights and sprawled his long limbs on the sofa, pulling Mickey down into the space in front of him. The opening credits to Friday the 13th started to roll and they shuffled to get comfortable. 

“I had a great day.” Ian murmured into the warm skin behind Mickey’s ear. 

“Me too.” Mickey admitted softly. 

They watched the film with just enough attention to follow the storyline but they were more interested in each other. Ian’s hand had started out resting on Mickey’s stomach under his shirt but was now wedged into his underwear. He wasn’t doing anything overtly sexual. In fact, he was mainly just warming up his hand. Mickey loved the feeling of Ian’s huge warm hand splayed across his pubic bone and holding him in place, occasionally feeling fingernails brushing through his pubes. They made out lazily every few minutes. The stillness of the house. The sharing of body heat and gentle kisses. It was a level of zen Mickey never thought he’d ever reach. 

“I love you so much.” Ian whispered. “Don’t ever forget.”

Mickey’s entire body lit up with fire. “I won’t. I love you too.”

“I know living here isn’t easy. We didn’t sign up for running a house with two kids so soon after we got married. I’m sorry about that.” Ian added. 

Mickey turned in Ian’s arms so he could look into his eyes. “Hey, that’s not even a thing. Don’t worry about it. They’re your family. My family too. We look out for our family.”

Ian smiled and his eyes glittered in the light from the TV set. “Kinda made me think about the future. One day. Way down the line. I think I’m pretty set on being a dad with you.”

Mickey absorbed that. It wasn’t new. Ian had never hidden his desire to be a parent. And seeing him with the three young Gallaghers, Mickey knew he would be the best parent. He could handle Liam being ten going on thirty. He could handle Franny as she navigated her way out of being a toddler and into a sassy young kid. He smashed it out of the park when it came to taking care of little Fred. There was no aspect of parenthood that Ian seemed to struggle with. And the more Mickey thought about it, the less scared he got that he too would be part of that picture. He kissed Ian under his jaw and settled back into their comfortable spooning position. 

“I think that sounds pretty cool.”

Ian squeezed him tight and nuzzled into his neck. They gave the film a little more attention until Mickey’s phone beeped on the coffee table. He checked it and found it was a video message from Thea, who was flushed in the face with sparkling eyes. A feeling of trepidation filled Mickey’s body when he saw she’d clearly been drinking. Even though he’d never admit it to her, he thought the world of her. She was sweet and sugary and preppy but she was his friend and if she was in a vulnerable position he would need to act. He pressed play and waited for the message. 

“ _Hey Mickey! Just wanted to say hi and thanks for my birthday present! You’re a real sneak leaving in my locker like that. How did you know I would die for Strange Planet stationery? Amazing! Thank you so much. Offer is still open to come by for a drink. My buddy Janie doesn’t drink so she says she’d come pick you and Ian up! It’s okay if you can’t. Your plans for tonight sounded awesome. Anyway thanks again. You’re a really good friend Mick. Byeeeeee!_ ”

He found himself smiling at the phone in his hand. Ian chuckled and Mickey felt the vibration in his chest. 

“She’s so cute.” Ian mumbled. “You wanna go see her? I don’t mind...”

Mickey had already made up his mind. Knowing Thea was safe, having fun and had a designated sober friend meant he could relax and enjoy the rest of his night with Ian. He opened up his camera and angled the frame so it showed him being wrapped up in Ian’s strong arms. They both smiled as he clicked the photo. He sent it to Thea with a quick message, thanking her for the invitation but letting her down gently. She replied a second later with a starburst of heart emojis and Mickey chuckled, setting down the phone on the table. 

“Excellent choice.” Ian kissed his neck. 

Mickey settled back and pushed Ian’s hand back down his pants to rest on his lower belly. It was a comfort thing. He was comfortable. He was happy. And there was nothing scary about that. 


End file.
